Embrace the Darkness
by KagLover684
Summary: "Why do you have to fight it," he held out his muscular hand, "when you can embrace the dark."


I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ALL RIGHTS GO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS! NO FLAMERS!

This is a One Shot, thanks! ^_^

Summary: "Why do you have to fight it," he held out his muscular hand, "when you can embrace it."

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

A tear slipped down her cold cheek as her hands automatically hugged her naked body. She leaned against the dark, cold wall for support. Her breath unsteady as she flinched at the sudden cackle of his voice.

She was always in these kinds of situations. Why does she always put herself in these kinds of situation? Was it because she was too weak to avoid it, too pathetic? Why did she stick by him even though he fucked her over a thousand times?

'_Was it for love, for his affection?' _she thought.

Her eyes opened and saw darkness, complete darkness. It's all she saw for the past months she's been here, well except for Naraku. She fought him ever since…

Her eyes started to sting as the memories started to flood in.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kagome smiled as she started the fire. She glanced around the camp and didn't see Inuyasha. She sighed as she started on dinner. _

"_Hang in there, Kagome. One day." She lightly whispered to herself. A smile graced her lips. __Hope__. That's what brought the smile._

_She felt someone sit down next to her. "Sango." _

"_Hi, Kagome." she said as Kagome flashed her a bright smile. "Don't worry, dinner's almost ready." she went back to skinning the rabbit._

_Sango nervously nodded as she looked at her. Kagome eyes widened as Sango suddenly embraced her. "S-Sango…what's wrong?" _

_A tear came down her cheeks. "I…I love you, Kagome, you know that, right? You're the best sister/friend ever." _

_Kagome chuckled. "Is this one of your mood swings, Sango…" Sango cut her off._

"_I'm serious, Kagome." she looked at the taijia, stunned. Her eyes softened as she nodded. "Of course, I know that, Sango. You're the best sister and friend I could ever count on." _

_Sango's eyes slightly widened. "Actually, I'm really, really happy I met all of you, especially you, Sango, without you I don't know what I'd d-…" she cut her off again._

"_K-Kagome…" _

"_W-What's wrong now?" Kagome started to feel uneasy._

"_I-I need to tell you something…" before she could finish, Naraku appeared out of nowhere, a wicked smile on his face._

_Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and turned back to Sango. She placed a hand on Sango's. "Tell me later, okay?"_

"_K-Kagome, wait, please!" she screamed but Kagome was already in front. _

"_Naraku!" she ran forward. Naraku opened his arms. _

"_Kagome, are you ready to go?" _

"_What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere with you!" she yelled at the top of her lungs while Naraku's face lit up._

"_What's this," he glanced to the gang, "You didn't tell her, did you?" a smirk appeared on her face._

_Just then Inuyasha ran in and saw Naraku. "Naraku. What are you d-" he stopped when he saw Kagome in front._

_Naraku's dark eyes looked at Inuyasha then Kagome. "They didn't tell you, Kagome?" he lowered himself to her level._

_Kagome looked confused. "What are you…talking about?" she looked to the back, "What is he talking about? Tell me what?"_

"_I told them they could have Kikyo." Her head whipped around to Naraku. _

"_Kikyo?" she suddenly felt pain in her chest._

"_Yes, I also said, what do they have to offer me in exchange for Kikyo…" he came forward almost inches away from her face. _

_Kagome started to get worried and scared. "Exchange? well, what did you say?" she turned around to the gang. "Guys, what did you offer?"_

"_Miroku," she looked at him, "Shippo, S-Sango," they all looked away from her, "tell me what did you," her eyes widened, "…offer…"_

_Tears started to fall from her face, "Kagome…" Inuyasha stepped forward. He suddenly felt guilty about what they did._

_Her body shook, "You…you offered…me?" she dropped her bow and arrows. Her mind went to her conversation with Sango earlier._

_She looked at her used to be sister/friend. "Is this what you wanted to tell me?" Sango's face completely red from all the tears as she looked up at Kagome._

"_K-Kagome, I'm sorry, I'm so…"_

"_You wanted to tell me that you offered me to Naraku?! Why? What did I do to you? What did I…did I do something wrong?!" Kagome yelled at them, her voice wavered with pain. She choked as tears kept flowing down her cheeks._

_Miroku spoke. "You did nothing, Lady Kagome…" _

"_Then what?! TELL ME!"_

_Inuyasha spoke. "Kagome," she cut him off._

_Kagome turned to him. Inuyasha took a step back. She was completely hurt. "I-I loved you, I loved you so much Inuyasha, w-why?" she whispered so he could only hear her._

_His eyes widened as his throat ran dry, he found he couldn't speak as tears started to form. "K-Kagome...Naraku, is there any way…" Inuyasha started to think twice about this, Naraku saw this and acted quickly._

_Naraku aura flared as he flashed in the back of Kagome. "Inuyasha, no refunds." He smirked as he disappeared with Kagome in his arms._

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome's eyes widened when she heard him come in. A snap of his fingers, the fire lit on the wood.

He lightly smiled as he kneeled in front of her. She curled herself up. His hand lightly grabbed her chin as she looked him in the eye. "My my, Kagome. You have been crying again, you were thinking of them, how they betrayed you? The memory must really hurt you."

She yanked herself away from him as she looked away. "None of you business, Naraku." She spat bitterly.

Naraku chuckled as he roughly grabbed her face and crashed his lips on hers. She struggled against his grip as he forced his tongue in her mouth. Unconsciously, she bit his tongue.

He took a step back as he deeply growled. Naraku raised his hand. Kagome closed her eyes, ready for the impact that never came. He sighed as he lowered it.

"Why do you keep on struggling?" Kagome's eyes looked up to him in confusion. "You know you are way past your limit, well, you were always past your limit. Your body will give out soon."

"I don't know, I will keep," she licked her lips to moisten it, "on fighting, Naraku…I'll always resist…you." She said in a light whisper, trying to control her breathing.

Naraku kneeled down on one knee, eyes lightly softening. "Kagome," he smiled, which caused Kagome's eyes to widened a bit, she never saw him smile, well he does, but this one is way different.

"Let's see it this way, the darkness…most, if not all, are scared of it, which will lead them to fight it, resist it even, all sorts of stuff, you want to know why?"

She nodded.

"Because they're on the other side of the line, they don't know what it is like to be one with darkness, they don't see how beautiful it is…does that make sense?" he tilted his head, getting a nod back from her.

"Yes, but…what are you trying to say?" she said weakly.

He chuckled as he leaned in. "I'm saying, why do you have to fight it," he held out his muscular hand, "when you can embrace the dark."

fin

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this one-shot ^_^ please review !

KagLover684


End file.
